Annie & Finnick
by Mikaa Dreamer
Summary: Annie & Finnick: Este Fanfic comienza en la cosecha de Annie Cresta en los 70ª Juegos del Hambre y termina con el naciemiento del hijo de Finnick y ella. Presenta narraciones de ambos personajes y cuenta en "Flash Backs" como se conocieron.


**Annie & Finnick: **Este FanFic comienza con la cosecha de Annie Cresta en los 70ª Juegos del Hambre y termina con el nacimiento del hijo de Finnick Odair y ella. Presenta narraciones de ambos personajes y cuenta en Flash Backs como se conocieron.

* * *

**ATENCION! Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzzane Collins, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Annie & Finnick**

Prologo: La cosecha.

Narra Annie:

-¡Annie Cresta-oía a Ellen Lucker decir alegremente mi nombre-salió como la tributo mujer de estos 70ª Juegos del Hambre!-por lo que estaba obligada a tener que subir al escenario y participar en esos horribles juegos.

Pese a estar preocupada y angustiada, tenía que ser fuerte, por mi familia y por mis amigos, no quería que me vieran así. Subí a escenario con tranquilidad y precisión, levantando firmemente la cabeza, mientras todos me abrían el paso.

-Muy bien Annie-exclamo Ellen-Y ahora, el tributo hombre-y saco un papel de entre los miles de la caja plástica-¡Jason Dukensse!

Y se acerco al escenario Jason, un chico de cabello dorado, alto, de unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto en primavera, tenía dieciocho años. Él era el típico chico popular, deportista y guapo, con un gran ego y arrogancia, y… sí, esta excelentemente preparado para ser un profesional.

-¡Un gran aplauso para los dos tributos de los septuagésimos Juego del Hambre del Distrito 4, Annie y Jason!-exclamo Ellen Lucker, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se oyeron muchos aplausos y luego, los agentes de paz ya nos estaban llevando al edificio de justicia, junto a nuestros mentores, el guapísimo Finnick Odair y Mags, junto a Ellen.

A cada uno nos llevaron a dos habitaciones diferentes para despedirnos de nuestras familias, no sin antes darnos una larga charla para explicarnos que estábamos completamente custodiados y que no nos podíamos escapar.

-Claro-respondió Jason-Yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso, solo quiero ganar-y sonrió ampliamente, para luego irse con dos custodias a una habitación.

A mí me sucedió lo mismo y me toco esperar a que autoricen a mi familia a pasar para despedirse de mí. Me senté en un banco y trate de contener las lágrimas. No me podía estar pasando eso, no quería morir, porque era obvio que no tenía ninguna posibilidad allí…

-¡Annie!-exclamo mi hermano pequeño, corriendo hacia mí cuando se abrieron las puertas.

-¡Xavier!-exclame y lo abrase fuertemente.

-No entiendo cómo te puede estar pasando todo esto, pero vas a ganar, ¿no?-dijo y trato de contener las lágrimas-Tu tienes que ganar Annie, debes hacerlo.

-Eso tratare, Xavier-le respondí y observe la habitación. Divise a mis padres allí y corrí hasta sus brazos. Ellos me abrazaron y me senti totalmente protegida y segura. Ojala pudiera ser así en realidad-¿Dónde está Rafe?-pregunto, al ver que mi hermano mayor no se encuentra allí.

-Está en camino. Fue a buscar algo para darte-me respondió mi padre.

-Ya estoy aquí, hermanita-exclamo Rafe y me abrazo fuertemente-Te traje tu cuaderno de dibujos, pensé que podría servirte.

-Gracias hermanito-le respondí e intente esbozar una sonrisa.

-No tienes porque agradecerme-me respondió-Pero debemos hablar de ti. Tienes posibilidades de ganar y lo harás.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Eres una excelente nadadora, posees una gran fuerza y tienes una gran puntería. Puedes llegar a ganar con todo eso. Prácticamente sos tan profesional como Jason y los de los distritos 1 y 2.

-Ojala pudiera ser así y ojala pudiera ganar, pero no tengo muchas posibilidades.

-Ganaras Annie.

-Sí, lo hare. Te lo prometo-le respondí unos segundos después, con decisión en mi voz.

-Y también prométemelo a mí-me dijo Xander.

-Sí, te lo prometo. Voy a ganar los juegos.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!-dijo Rafe y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente. Al abrazo se sumaron mis padres y Xander.

-Los quiero mucho-les dije-Pase lo que pase no olviden eso.

-Nosotros también te queremos mucho-dijo mi madre y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

-Ya paso el tiempo, deben irse-dijo un agente de paz, entrando al cuarto.

Contemple como mi familia se iba de allí, mi madre llorando, mi padre tratando de ser fuerte, mi pequeño hermano triste y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito y Rafe demostrando fortaleza, hasta que una lagrima cae por su mejilla. "Esta podría ser la última vez que viera a mi familia", pensé y trate de contener las lágrimas.

-¡Los amo!-grite y las puertas se cierran.

Finalmente, me largué a llorar.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic y decidí hacerlo sobre Finnick y Annie por que me inspiro mucho el amor incondicional que se tenían entre ambos, casi como si fueran almas gemelas; además, fue la pareja que más me gusto :3

Espero que les guste y quisiera un Follow o un Revie, porfaa :)

~ Mikaa (:


End file.
